Not Calling Him Dad
by SweetSixteenMasGomez
Summary: Massie's mom is a slut. Her Mom goes from guy to guy. Until one night at a party, a certain guy walks in to stop the party. Will Massie Fall For Him? Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! Hope you like it (: Massie is 18, Claire is 18, Derrick is 22, Cam is 18, and Massie's mom is 32.**

**Massie's Side.**

I listened as he screamed through the phone; I smirked and laughed to myself.

"No, She won't eat what am I supposed to do?" He paused listening to my mom, "She Hates me I can't do that!"

I pulled out a pad of paper, listing fifteen guys, him being the fifteenth one. I checked his name off as I heard him scream the words that I've been wanting to hear him scream for months, "I can't take this no more its over!" he slammed the phone down running up the stairs.

I shut my door completely and locked it. I heard him banging around in my mom's room next to mine grabbing all his stuff. I wrote down on the paper next to his name-3 months.

That's how long that step-dad has been here. I had a feeling that this list was going to keep going; my mom won't get the hint that I don't want a stepdad, Ohh Well its quite fun to get rid of them. I threw the note pad on my desk and grabbed my sketching pad and the box of pizza under my bed.

I jumped on my bed opening the box of pizza, me not eating for a 'week' so would never happen. I pulled a piece of pizza out and started to munch on it when I heard the front door slam, I smiled and laughed, time to have a party now.

I pulled out my cell phone, dialing Claire's number, "Yepp, Number 15 gone. Party?" Claire screamed through the phone and hung up. This was the usual deal, They leave my mom is usually gone for five days after that to find another guy to bring home and I party and have fun without her knowing.

I jumped in the shower cleaning the filth off of me from now showering for a week to get rid of that guy. I put on a beautiful pink and black dress with black flats, applying my makeup and that's when the doorbell rang sending me down the stairs to answer.

Claire stood there at the door wearing a dress also; I smiled "Finally!" I shouted relieved too see her show up. "Usual?" She asked walking to my kitchen; I nodded as I ran upstairs real quick grabbing tables and CD's.

Claire and I stood up the tables and Claire put out all the snack foods. I shoved a CD in the CD player and put the rest of the CD's on top of the stereo, I blasted the music as the doorbell started to ring. I didn't know half the people that we're coming in my house.

Many people might find that scary but I find it adventurous. I Love breaking the boundaries and rules. I watched as hot guys walked through my front door I welcomed them and then gushed about their hotness to Claire. Claire found one guy and started to dance with him.

I really didn't see anyone that caught my eye, I started to walk around staring at all the guys dancing. The Song slowly faded into a slow song and watched as people paired up, I turned around to see a hot guy walking towards me, "May I have this dance?" He asked me.

I sighed, "Sure!" Smiling and grabbing his hand to pull him out into the open spaces of my huge living room. During the middle of the song a loud knock came at the door, "Excuse Me..." I said blushing while pulling away and walking towards the door.

I pulled it open knowing I'd find a bunch of drunk ass's. But instead I seen the worst thing, ever. A cop standing on my front porch, looking around the house, I gasped closing the door quickly, "Excuse me mam, Can I come in? I've been getting-" I locked the door and ran over to the stereo turning it off.

"EVERYONE GET IN A CIRCLE, NOW!" Everyone surprisingly did what I asked, I quickly ran upstairs grabbing as many textbooks as I could find and paper. I ran downstairs throwing pencils, paper and books at everyone.

"Cop here...We're a study group..." I whispered as everyone nodded and got quite. I then opened the door, "Of course come in offic-" He turned around and I looked into his amazing brown glass like eyes. "Officer." I gulped opening the door.

He stepped in, "Thank You." he looked around, "What's going on here?" He walked in just little further, "I was going to ask the same thing." I turned around to my mom standing in the doorframe. Shit. "Study group" I smiled slightly.

"I've been getting many complaints on the noise level over here…" The cops voice boomed through the living room. "Massie Elizabeth Block...-EVERYONE OUT!" My mom yelled as everyone ran out the door like the boogey man was about to eat them or something.

"I'm Terribly Sorry, Officer. My daughter here..." My mom sighs. "No its-Alright...Uhmm, Mr. Harrington..Derrick Harrington..." He put out his hand as my mom took it introducing herself. And here we go Step-Dad number 16. He better not expect me to ever call him daddy, because it won't happen! He smiled at me, I smiled back; He'll be out of here in the next month, ha!

**Massie's Side**

These past couple months have felt like a complete blur. My mom was away on a business trip as always, while I had to stay here with the devil, Derrick. Yeah I guess you have guessed it just about right, Derrick as gonna become that 16th Step-dad, you little smarties.

So I guess if we we're scoring this right now I would have one point and so would you, so good job pat yourselves on the back.

I sat on my bed sketching a flower that was sitting in the window; I guess you could say I have a thing for art, especially drawing. I looked at it admiring what I've finished so far. Then I heard a knock on my door I Looked up knowing that it was him. The asshole.

I don't think you guys understand how long I've been grounded from that party, I mean, cough ''Study Group''. I'm officially ungrounded in two days. I've been grounded for three months, Thanks to him, the asshole.

He poked his head in my door, I threw a pillow at him, "What would you have done if I was sitting here naked?" I yelled at him, "Perv" I muttered under my breath.

"Well I'm Sorry, At least I knocked!" He yelled back at me as I flipped him off, "You know I have handcuffs right?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Ohh Shut up, I don't wanna know about your little play toys." I pretended to shiver, disgusting can't believe I just said that. He threw the pillow back at my face, "Come on, I'm taking you to McDonalds."

"Really? Nope. I told you I'm not eating." It's been two days 'without eating'. It should get him out of the house by the time my mom came back. "Ohh Really..." He barged through my door leaning down pulling out three pizza boxes under my bed. Damn. I guess he's got a point too now.

"I smelt pizza the second I opened the door...Massie you're not getting rid of me face the facts sweetheart." He laughed and started walking out of my room. Hearing him call me sweetheart sent these shivers up my spine. I guess that gives Derrick two points then. He's winning, great.

He looked back at me waving his hand, "Come on!" And he walked out of my room. I'm Gonna make him pay for even opening my door. I laughed at the thought of scaring his beautiful eyes.

I got up grabbing my jacket and purse and slipping on some UGG boots and walked downstairs. "Who is this?" I pointed to the boy that was standing in front of me with a curly top head. "Ohh, My brother, And I guess your best friend-"

Claire then popped out from behind him, "Boo!" She yelled. "Wow..." I said trailing off, "God is he as old as Derrick cause if so your dating an oldie?" I smirked, Point for Massie!

"Hahaha, Ohh Massie Stop you're hurting my sides." Derrick smirked back, "Pleasee-Me being old, this guy is just getting started." He pointed to himself, walking into the kitchen and grabbing his wallet and walking back out. Derrick-point. Gosh, beating me again.

"Hi Cam, I'm Massie...Blah blah blah...I'm Sure you've heard enough about me" I held out my hand as he shook it and smiled, "By the Way I'm Only 18..Claire's Age!"

I laughed, "Ohh Good then..So what are you two doing here?"

"I Said McDonalds didn't I?" Derrick smiled as he started pushing us out the door. No, this wasn't supposed to be happening, I'm supposed to be screaming and having a fit saying I DONT WANT CHICKEN NUGGETS BITCH!

"Wait, Massie." I turned around as he gave me my phone back, "Don't tell your mom I did that.." He chuckled and locked our front door, I Looked at my phone. What is this national Step-Dad is nice to you day? Or he is trying to break something to me.

"Ermm, Massie..I do have something to tell you though.." Derrick started walking toward the car. See there is always a catch to these kinds of things. "Your mom and I...We're gonna get married."

"Yepp, My mom's a slut. That's how she rolls. I already knew you guys would." I sighed. "Don't call your mother a slut!" He yelled at me.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do? Damn."

"Did you just say the D word?"

"What dog? Yeah Derrick I said Dog! God, this is why you should have been a mailman instead of a cop then I could actually cuss and call my mom a slut without getting yelled at for it!"

"Massie Elizabeth Block!" He pointed his finger at me. "Ooo the Finger, I'm so scared of you!" I laughed, was this a Joke, Seriously? I'm waiting on Ashton Kutcher to come out and be like You've Just got Punk'd and everyone just laughs and my mom shows up and is like Derrick is an asshole.

"Excuse me?" He said through his teeth, "You're not my dad! You're not even my step-dad. Your just another guy that my mom's gonna break up with after a couple months!"

I rubbed the red mark that was burning on my face, Exactly where Derrick had slapped me.

**Hope you liked it! Review!**

**God Bless, **

**Massie Gomez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! I love writing this!**

**Massie's Side.**

I looked at him in disbelief. Ain't gonna be no cop step-dad whatever he is slap me. I pulled my fist back to punch him but Claire grabbed me before I had the chance to even lay a finger on his skinny ass.

"What the Fuck, Claire? He just slapped me in the face?"

"Massie, You needed it-Okay, I know you don't like him and everything-" I looked down at the ground, She didn't know that I didn't like him. "Or you love him so much you act like you hate him, but he is doing the best he can, At least he's trying other than the others."

"Damn you Claire! What happened to my Best Friend? The Friend that gave me plans to get rid of these mother-" Derrick coughed, I looked at him obnoxiously.

"I've grown up, Massie. That's what has happened to me, Maybe you should try it. I think it would be a lot better than this. And you know what if you wanna call me to complain about Derrick. Then you can save it and draw. I'm Tired of hearing it. You don't have to put up with it." Claire got in my face even more and more each word she said.

I turned towards Derrick, "Asshole." I flipped him off for the second time that day and walked up to the front door. Me being the stupid one I tried to open the 'locked' door. Derrick gets another point, Yay fucking doodle.

I grabbed the key that was under the little pot of flowers that was on our porch and stuck it in the door, unlocking it and slamming it simply like that.

It was about ten o' clock at night. I knew Derrick had been home for hours but I made sure to lock my door so he couldn't get in no madder how hard he tried. I needed some fresh air since Derrick ruined the fresh air I could have gotten earlier.

I put on booty shorts and a regular t-shirt along with some ugg boots, again. It was dark in the living room, I assume he had gone to bed, Old person. I stumbled down the stairs, Laughing in my head at Claire standing up for him, is Claire in this game too, Cause then she would have like ten points for telling me off like that.

I say since Derrick slapped me he is at negative eternity if that's possible. I bumped into the entertainment center and lightly yelped. I backed up putting my hands out and searching around for the front door, I finally found it turning the knob and walking out.

About Five Hours Later,

I don't know how I found my way home, But I'm lucky I found it. I'm wasted. Big Hangover tomorrow morning is all I'm going to say. I was already feeling the headache coming on. I was stumbling up the porch steps.

I somehow got the door open, walking in the door tripping over the couch, "Shiiiiitttttttt." Sounded like I was in slow-mo. "Hellllloooo" I said to myself with a whisper and then laughed, "Burrrrnnnn." I laughed again at the sound of my words. Oh too good.

I stood up and then found hands on my waist, "Baby, I thought you said you weren't coming home until tomorrow night?" Before I could even think, say or do anything I felt a guys lips on mine. He traveled down from my mouth to my neck, I moaned.

"I missed you too." He chuckled.

**Massie's Side.**

The sparks flew between this guy and I. He kept kissing me from the lips and down to my neck. He pulled me in closer to his chest, I rubbed my hands through his shaggy like hair as he pulled me onto the couch hovering over me and kissing me again.

During the kiss I started to feel a little queasy in the stomach, I think all that alcohol that I consumed was about to come out of my system. I pushed the guy off of me leaning over the side of the couch as I puked.

"Ohh ugh...Did you get Plane Sick or something?" this guy got off of me. A Headache pounded through my head. His voice sounded very familiar. I didn't feel as drunk as I did. "Are you okay, baby?" He touched my forehead for a fever I was guessing.

"Mhmm." nodding my head up and down. "Are you sure?" I knew his voice, who does his voice remind me of. I then sat up on the couch, "Shit." I gasped as he was walking for the kitchen.

I looked over as he turned the light on and then turned around to see me sitting on the couch, "Ohh...Shit..." I gasped; I jumped off the couch quickly and took off out the front door running down the sidewalk. Okay, You got me, Stumbling down the sidewalk, I still couldn't walk in a straight line.

I can't believe it, I kissed him. I kissed that ugly fucktard, Derrick Harrington. Derrick Luke Harrington. The guy I HATE. The worst part about this whole situation was that I was enjoying every minute of it, and felt those little sparks through my stomach.

I made it too Claire's house, Sitting on her porch. I pulled my legs up wrapping my arms around them, rocking back and forth as a few tears formed but I held them back. I kissed my soon to be step-dad and liked it!

Claire walked out her front door, seeing me there was probably the biggest shocker she was going to have today. She rushed over to me wrapping her arms around me, "Massie what's wrong?"

A few tears fell down my cheeks, "Claire, this is the most complicated thing ever." You could tell how worried Claire was through the expression on her face, "What Massie, what's going on?"

"I came home drunk last night-And Derrick, He-He thought I was my mother. I didn't know who the hell he was. I'm surprised my drunken ass found my own house. We-Made out on the couch, I enjoyed every minute of it and had those little sparks you get when you love somebody."

Claire's face went into a slight frown, "Come on Massie, I'm going to drive you home." As much as I told her that I didn't want to go home, that I wanted to stay with her she just pulled me along.

About 8 Hours Later,

It was about four in the afternoon, I knew Derrick shouldn't be home for a while. I started to cook myself a grilled cheese. I watched it cooking, I looked too my left seeing an image of Derrick leaning up against the wall in shorts and a tank top with his hair messed all up.

"Ohh my god, Massie." I turned my head, "Now you're seeing him everywhere, shit. This is bad. Bad Massie. Ahh! I'm going Crazy." I looked back over to see him smirking and turned back around to what I was cooking.

"GO AWAY DERRICK! I didn't enjoy that kiss...Ohh who am I kidding I so did." I looked over again why was Derrick still there, urggh. I looked back down; I then felt hands around my hips and gasped, "Shit..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter! I hope you're enjoying this chapter as i enjoyed writing this!**

**Massie's Side.**

I Gasped as he pulled away very quickly, more quicker then what I wanted, which I shouldn't want. "Thanks For puking on the floor then not cleaning it up."

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him while flipping the grilled cheese. He sat down at the table, staring at me. I turned around,"What? Why aren't you at work?"

"I was waiting on you to come home, you worried me when you took off like that.." He looked down. "I-I worried you?"

"Well of course, Why wouldn't I not be worried?" He asked. "Well I mean no one ever..Cares if I run off around here.." I sighed while putting the grilled cheese on a plate.

He stood up pulling me into a hug, I hugged back and that's when tears started to shed from my eyes, I bit my lip so I wouldn't say I'm Sorry. He didn't deserve an I'm Sorry.

"I'm sorry about last night, I thought you were your mom..I'm Just as freaked as you are and I never want to do it again.." He whispered in my ear. "Yeah..I was drunk.." I sighed pulling away,"No Wonder I tasted Corona after that."

He smacked his lips and smirked, Why is taking this so easily when its so hard for me?

Five Months have passed exactly, I marked my calendar, It was Friday and my mom left this morning she won't be back until probably next Friday. Derrick was gone at work and I'm all alone. We never spoke about the 'kissing scene' or anything like that ever again after that one day.

I crawled up on my bed, It was dark in my room for it was raining and the clouds covered up the beautiful sun, it had to be about eight o' clock at night. I laid there with my eyes wide open looking at the ceiling and this is what I do every Friday night instead of getting to go party or Derrick would kill me.

Funny how I actually listen to Derrick now, damn I'm becoming..Dear I say it, Good. Someone knocked on my door, "Come in." I answered as Derrick walked in,"Wanna come watch a movie I just rented?"

He Had his Cop uniform on, he hadn't taken anything off, He even still had his hat on and his gun still around his belt,"Maybe if you put the gun away.." He laughed and pulled it out of his belt,"Its not loaded I promise I unload it before I come home."

"Oh..." I sat up in bed looking at him,"sure, I'll watch a movie." I smiled and just stared at him. Him with his shirt off and his police uniform would probably make an amazing sketch. Right before he closed my door,"Derrick?"

"Mhmm?" He answered back pushing the door back open. "Can I draw you?" I asked curiouslly. His face was puzzled but then he smiled,''Depends how long I have to sit still." He smiled. "Only about fifteen minutes, I promise."

"Okay..Fine then..Let me go get changed." He started to turn around to walk towards my mom's door. ''NO!'' I yelled. "Stay in your uniform and come here." I grabbed the paper and pencil I had sitting on my desk and through it on my bed.

He walked over to me as I started to unbutton his shirt. After finally getting the last button I went around to his backside pulling it off of him. "Am I supposed to give you a striptease or what?" He smirked.

I went around to the front of him rubbing my hands over his abs,"Hell No. I wouldn't be able to keep up drawing that." I smiled. I touched his abs one last time, he closed his eyes leaning his head back for some reason. I smiled,"sit down in the chair." He did was he was told as I started in on my work.

The picture was turning out to be the best picture I had ever drew. And I was definitely enjoying looking up to see him shirtless and in tight police uniform pants. About fifteen minutes later as I predicted I finished the final touch,"Done." I said.

He walked over and sat down next to me taking it from my hands, "Whoa..Massie you are really good at this art thing. When did you start?"He asked me. "Eh, its just something I've always did." He put his arm around me pulling me into his naked chest,"Can I keep it?" "Of Course, Now lets go watch that movie." He laughed,"Okay let me go get changed, Start the popcorn."

I guess one of the reasons I was starting to like Derrick was because he was the type that had time to lie down and watch a movie with someone unlike my mother who is gone every day probably fucking another guy. I ran downstairs starting the popcorn, I sat on the counter and watched it pop in the microwave.

"Get off the counter." Derrick said coming in the kitchen with pajama pants on and a tanktop. "Make me!" I said smirking. He came over picking me up by the waist and twirling me around and then sitting me down,"Done." He laughed.

To annoy him I jumped right back up onto the counter,"Massie Elizabeth Block." He got closer to my face," Derrick Harrington!" I replied smiling, He smiled and then like I had been dreaming these past few nights he kissed me, and he didn't stop either. He kept kissing me and I surprisingly kissed back. Until we heard the front door open and then turned around to see her standing there.

**Massie's Side.**

Cam walked up slowly behind her. Derrick's mouth was gapped open just like mine,"I-I-" I couldn't speak, I just kept stuttering.

Claire smiled just a tiny bit before she slighly fainted, Cam caught her. I jumped off the counter running over to her as Cam layed her down on the ground I patted her face,"Claire..Claire..Wakey Wakey.."

After about ten minutes she finally awoke,"I had the weirdest dream, Cam. We came over to Massie's And Derrick and Massie, Her and Her Step-Dad we're making out in the kitchen..." She looked over to see Derrick and I sitting on the couch, Not together cause then that would just make it obvious that we're in love with each other, but just sitting together on the same couch. "Fuck..." Claire muttered under her breath.

"I just wanna know why you didn't call or you didn't knock on the door before barging in.." Derrick asked. "Well maybe I didn't expect you and your step-daugter to be doing anything! How was I supposed to know!" She snapped back.

"Stop it you two.." I walked up in front of Claire and grabbed her hands,"Please don't tell anyone, Please don't tell my mother, She will Kill me-"

Derrick Interuppted,"Yeah and she will kick me out of the house.." "Please" I said while giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Mass, I would never tell your mother anything like that, I find it very scary though, So no kissing in front of me..Just gross." She shrugged looking over at Cam and smiled and then back at me,"You love who you love and you can't do anything about it."

Massie sighed and looked down,"I-I Can't love the person I truly want to love though, So my love life is screwed over." I slightly giggled.

For Some Reason, I was falling in love with Derrick. Everytime he looked at me these butterflies would form in my stomach, And not leave me alone. Everytime he talked to me, I just wanted him to keep talking as in his voice was an angel. And Every damn time he walked in the house with that tight cop uniform on I wanted to rip it off him.

Weeks passed, My mother had come and go like always. I laughed everytime my mom tried to kiss Derrick around me he would shake his head and point over to me. I didn't know if he was doing that so he wouldn't make me jealous, or he didn't want to kiss her in front of me, or Just he wished he was kissing me instead of her.

"Your so beautiful." He rubbed my hair as we layed on the trampolie under the stars. It was so cold you could see your breathe. I cuddled in his chest as he pulled me closer,"Your not so shabby yourself." I whispered back.

He kissed my forehead,"Derrick why do you have to marry my mom, Why can't you call it off?" I asked the question i've been dieing to know an answer too. "Thats the only way I'd be able to spend time with you, If I broke up with her for you, Do you think she would let me date her daughter when she's dated me?" He asked while moving hair out of my face.

I shook my head no,"I never thought of that.." "Well Then..I wanna spend time with you.." He lightly nibbled my ear as I giggled. Who knew I'd be out here on the trampoline with one of my stepdad's and me showing him how much I love him, Fuck I'm becoming a softy. Thats BAD. with a capital B-A-DDDD!

"You Two Lovebirds wanna go see a movie?" Claire said leaning over the trampoline, I leaned up and turned to where she was standing as Derrick wrapped his arm around my waist rubbing my side. "Mmm, Depends What Movie?"

"I don't know. Cam and I Just Wanna get out of this house and go do something. Came by too see if you wanted to come, BUT I actually called this time and no one answered." Derrick laughed,"Well I'm Sorry we weren't inside."

"We've been out for hours...I think I'm a popsicle." I giggled. "Mmm, What Flavor? I'll lick it and make it all better." I could see Derrick's smile go into a smirk as I playfully elbowed him,"Perv...And I'm Cherry!" I started to crack up laughing, "Come on you two would have fun. No mom to go with so you guys can do all the PDA you want." Claire giggled.

"Fineee" I replied, "Derrick you wanna go?" He pulled me down on top of him lightly kissing my nose,"Why would I not want to spend my night with the beautifulest girl in the world?" He smiled. I stood up grabbing his hand and helping him up. We Jumped off the trampoline and headed inside.

We walked in the house to find my mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee,"Mom?" I asked rushing over to her,"Whats wrong?" Joe rushed over along side me,"Whats going on?" He asked rubbing her back. "I just thought I had found the perfect guy to spend the rest of my life with.." I Looked at Derrick with wide eyes,"What?"

**Love you guys, but this is the last chapter i'm going to write for today (: REVIEW!**

**God Bless, **

**Massie Gomez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today I'm going to post at least three chapters for this story! And I need more reviews for this story and 'Return to Westchester'! Please help!**

**Massie's Side**

Derrick Sat down next to my mom as she grabbed her hands and looked him in the eyes, "Derrick I haven't been fair to you..I-I"

"You Cheated?" He gasped as her mom started to cry. I put my arms around her hugging her, Derrick let go of her hands while they dropped to her lap. He sat there in shock and put his hands over his mouth, "You Cheated on me? Why?"

"I'm Sorry Derrick, I thought I Loved him until one night when you kissed me I knew that I didn't love the other guy I Loved you. And I don't want to lose you. That's why I came back to tell you the truth. It's been bothering me forever. I Love you Derrick. Please Forgive me."

He stood up and walked out the front door. "Mom-I Love you.." I had said it the first time in forever, She looked at me shocked at the words that had just poured out of my mouth, "I'll be right back." I walked out into the front yard. Derrick was sitting on the steps.

I sat down next to him, I felt him staring at me and then I sighed, "What a wonderful night this has been..." Claire came walking up, "I left after I heard the word Cheat, I didn't think I belonged in there during that..." She leaned her head down.

"Where's Cam?" She shook her head, "I don't know. He was gone when I walked back inside with you guys..." She sighed, "I'll see you at school, Monday Claire." I waved to her as she walked down the sidewalk with her arms crossed.

"I Guess I'll leave you alone..." I stood up and started walking towards the park, I had to just get away for a while, soak all this in. I heard him yell my name as I turned around to see him running up to me. He wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned down kissing me softly.

When he pulled away smiling, "Don't Walk away upset, baby. Do you really think I'm thinking about staying with your mom? I was thinking of a way to tell her I'm Sorry but I'm in love with your daughter." I smiled with a few tears trickling down my cheeks. He took his thumb and wiped them away.

I took my hands away from his neck and he put his arm around my waist, walking towards where I was heading. "What do you think you're doing with my daughter! Get away from her!" My mom yelled at Derrick.

Derrick sighed and turned around, "Listen..." He let go of me and started walking towards my mom, "No, You listen buddy boy! I want you out of my house, I never want you to come back, I never want to see you near my daughter and I never wanna see you touching her like that again, EVER!" she poked her pointy finger in his chest.

"Mom, you can't control me!" I yelled at her, "I can date whoever I want, He can touch me anyway he wants to and he can stay at the house if he needs to."

"Says Who? Little missy. I'm going to be home a lot more since I quit my job!"

"Says Who? I don't think you know how old I am anymore, I'm Eighteen Mom! I can do whatever I want. You Cant control me...Ohh Wait did you forget that my birthday was tomorrow? Did you forget that...Your own fucking daughter's birthday! I'm Glad you quit your job! Now you can stay focused on other things and maybe you won't be such a slut! Yeah I called you a slut, because that's what you are! I told Derrick you would cheat on him, He wouldn't listen to me! And guess what I Love this Man, You might not! But I do! I'm in love with him! And I will always love him! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" I yelled all words at her, they we're coming out like venom.

"BUT I'm the one getting married to him, Massie Elizabeth Block!" Massie looked up at Derrick too see him doing nothing he just stood there watching, "Derrick! Are you not gonna stand up for me and you!" My mom laughed at me saying that. He looked like he was crying. "DERRICK! Are you serious? I-I thought you loved me...You-You...I HATE YOU!" I turned around taking off running.

**Massie's Side**  
I felt a cool breeze on my arms, jolting quickly my eyes sprung open, I sat up looking around, I was outside laying on the trampoline. I Looked over, No Derrick. It Was All a Dream. "Thank God..." I sighed.

"There you are!" I heard him yell, "Do you know how worried I've been. I didn't even think too look in the backyard." He yelled. "Sorry...I fell asleep I didn't mean to make you mad." I was thinking back to the dream, if that ever happened. I wonder if Derrick would pick me or my mom.

I shook the thought off as I jumped off the trampoline, walking by Derrick pretty much frozen, He turned around with a confused look on his face, "Excuse Me Missy? Where do you think you're going?"

"Inside." I replied, continuing to walk. I felt him grab my hand pulling me back and into his chest, "Your Freezing." He gasped. "No Shit, Why do you think I was going inside?" He Chuckled.

"Okay, Fair Enough." He continued to hold me for a few more minutes and then I looked up at him. I lightly kissed his Adams apple, reaching up on my tippy toes. He picked me up sitting me on his feet; he caressed my cheek with one of his hands and then leaned in, kissing me.

As always the butterflies fluttered around in my stomach, sparks flying in between our lips. He pulled away smiling, "You're something." He said to me while moving a piece of hair out of my face, "Amazingly beautiful." He gushed to me.

"Claire wants to know if we wanted to go see a movie..." He stuck his hands in my back pocket, "And I-" He pecked me on the lips. "Said-" Pecking me again on the lips, "Yes." With one final peck.

I stuck my hands in his back pocket feeling the warmth, My Fingers were like icicles. "Okay, Sounds Great. I Just got to go change." I pulled my hands out of his pockets, about to take off.

"No, you look Beautiful the way you are." He smiled. "You know, For a Step-Father Your pretty good." I smirked.

"I was just gonna change into some sweats, I want to be comfy." He pulled his hands out of my back pocket. "Okay, Hurry up their almost here." I smiled running inside, I quickly ran up to my room looking for some sweats, changing out of the freezing jeans I had on and into warm comfy pants.

I was looking through my purse for some money; I didn't want Derrick to pay for anything for me to get to see a movie. He barged in through the door, "You really want to see me naked don't you?" I snapped at him in a playful way, "Do you know this cool thing called knocking?"

"Sorry Cinderella." He closed my door and knocked once, "Come in." I replied as he opened the door, "Happy?" He asked.

"Very" I replied getting back to looking through this bag called my purse. "You're not paying for a thing, I'm Taking you out. Not you taking me out. Now get some shoes on and get your sexy ass downstairs." He winked while he closed the door.

Was it just me, or was he flirting with me? And He's Taking me out...Was this normal step-Dad, Step-Daughter bond, or what? Of Course Not. I mean if you thought it was then you must be stupid...Just like me, I through my purse at the wall grabbing some shoes and slipping them on.

I closed my bedroom door with a smile, Hearing Claire and Cam's voice downstairs, I ran downstairs joining them in the living room, "What Movie are we seeing?"

Claire frowned, "Some Haunted Scary Movie. Supposed to be one of the scariest movies to ever be shown..." She looked at Derrick and Cam with a glare, "Their Idea."

"Claire you know I love Scary Movies." I sat down next to her patting her knee. "Damn it!" I heard Derrick cuss for the first time he's ever lived here. Cam laughed so hard he looked like he was gonna fall over. "Shut up!" Derrick said pushing him.

"I-I'm Sorry, Derrick. But that's Funny..." Claire and I looked at them like they we're crazy. "What did I say?" I asked. I knew what I said but I don't know what's so funny about it, I mean Really I Do like Scary Movies. They're my favorite, I Love to be able to scream.

"Somebody wanted to cuddle with somebody tonight if somebody got scared." Claire whispered to me while nudging me. "Did I say Love, I meant Hate...They Scare me to death, I hate them..." I said with no feeling at all. "Haha, Very Funny!" Derrick said back. "Sorry, I'm Different from other girls. Go Get a Fake Blonde. I won't tell my mom." I was being serious, but he took it as a joke.

"Sure, Yep that's what I'll do. I'll go find me a fake blonde. Why would I do that?"

"Can We Get out of here the movie starts in an hour and we still have to get there." Cam stated too all of us. "Whatever." I sighed. "I call Shotgun!" Claire announced, Of Course she calls shotgun her boyfriend is driving, means I get to sit in the back alone with Derrick, Great.

As we we're walking out the door, Derrick and I we're the last one's out. I didn't want to wait for him to lock the door but he made me. I sighed as he concentrated on the lock, "Do you know how to lock a door Mr. Cop man?" I giggled.

**I am really liking the storyline to this story! Tell me in the reviews if you like them too!**

**God Bless, **

**Massie Gomez**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not posting more chapters yesterday! I'm visiting Atlanta, Georgia right now. And I was invited to a party last minute! Enjoy!**

"It's harder than it looks." "Mhmm." I replied. I started to walk off, feeling his hands wrap around my waist and he leaned down putting kisses all down the side of my neck, "At least try to be scared tonight." He chuckled as we walked to the car, His arms on my waist and my arm around his waist.

I jumped in the car strapping the seatbelt over my chest. Derrick sat next to me, no surprise. He put his arm around me, and held me close. He would occasionally lean over and whisper something in my ear, and I would giggle at a few of them, the best on had to be when Nick dodged an old lady in a parking lot.

Derrick leaned over chuckling, "Cam is a bad driver! He almost ran that old bitch over!" I think I could have peed my pants from that one. The best part was that Claire and Cam had no clue what we we're saying so they would ask and we would just shake our heads.

I was enjoying myself. Claire looked back at me and smiled, "Hey what if we go see this new romantic movie while the guys go see the scary one?" She winked; I knew she was just kidding.

"That sounds better!" I said with surprise in my voice. "What, No. That Wasn't the plan for tonigh-" Derrick said while Cam interrupted, "You guys wish..Too bad that we have the money and you guys are broke." He smirked as Claire playfully punched him.

"Meany! I wanted to see how much Derrick would freak out!" Derrick scratched his head and laughed, "Me Freak out-Pftt! Claire I'm a cop..."

"Whatever! A Scaredy cop-" I interrupted her, "You could barely even lock the door." I said while giggling. "That was supposed to be a secret!" He started tickling me as I cracked up laughing, "S-Stop it!" I yelled.

"Fine..." He pulled away and crossed his arms. "Aww, is Derrick upset?" He nodded with a little frown. I wrapped my arms around his perfect figure and kissed his muscle. "Forgive me?" He shook his head no again.

"So Claire, Can we really go see that movie cause Derrick don't want me to see the scary one." As Claire turned around Derrick wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him, "No! She's Mine! Back off!" He looked like he would pounce if she even tried.

I started laughing, "Okay, Okay you have proved your point." I smiled at him as he let go just a little bit. We pulled into the theater. Derrick un-did my seatbelt, "Thank You?" I said with a puzzled look. He laughed and got out of the car, as I followed behind.

Claire and I raced off with the money Derrick and Cam handed us to go buy popcorn and candy. I felt like a little kid again, when I used to go to the movie theaters and my mom would ask me what I would want, I would always get those sour gummy worms.

"I Can't Believe this, I never thought we would double-date-" She stopped right there as I Looked down, "Really I don't think it's a date..I just think it's a step-daughter and a step-dad falling in love and which is bad!"

Claire sighed quite dreamily, "Actually I think it's quite sweet." She smiled making me smile. "But there's always my mom and what's bad is he is getting married to her...So I don't know how much longer this will last..."

-With Cam and Derrick.

"Who thought we would ever be double-dating, especially with two girls that are best friends." Cam confessed. "I know, what are the odds?" Derrick looked over his shoulder keeping a sharp eye on Massie, He Wanted to make sure she was safe and nothing was coming to her that would harm her.

"Dude, She's Fine. Quit Stalking her..I haven't seen you this obsessed with a girl since 8th Grade...Your getting married, You Aware of that right?" Derrick nodded trying to shake the thought away, He flinched as Cam brought up the subject.

"Cam-What if I don't want to get married, What if I want to spend the rest of my life with-Massie?" He gulped. "You Can't Control who you love Derrick, fait is fait and you and Massie have a lot of chemistry, Claire and I see it." Derrick smiled but then he face went into a straight line, "But, I don't even think she likes me like that..." He trailed off.

"Derrick, she's falling in love with you, and if you can't see that then your completely blind-" The lady at the front interrupted with a flirty smile, "How may I help Youuu." Emphasizing more emotion on the 'You' part. Cam smiled back being the friendly person he was and told her the amount of tickets and what movie.

"Enjoy your movie...Especially you..." She pointed to Derrick with another flirty smile on. That's when Claire and Massie walked up wrapping their arms around our waist "Derr..Come on." Massie giggled as Derrick looked down at her smiling knowing what they we're doing.

"Nice Try, Bitch..." Claire said with a smirk. We Walked off towards the popcorn stand, I Looked back to see the girls face shocked and looked over too see Massie flipping her off. I laughed alongside Derrick, "You sure do know how to make an entrance." Derrick whispered down to Massie as she giggled.

**Massie's Side.  
**  
Even though I loved Scary Movies, This one was just a little bit too much for me. I clung to Derrick's side, and would hide my face in his chest during the scariest moments. "I thought you loved Scary Movies?" He whispered too me with a smirk, He was enjoying me wanting to crawl in his lap, but he tried his best not to show, he had the worst poker face, EVER.

"I thought I did too..." I whispered back. "I have to go to the bathroom..." He said back to me, "Please don't leave me alone." I said back with fear in my voice, which didn't happen often.

"You wanna come to the guy's bathroom with me?" He chuckled. "No..." I replied back as he got up and exited the theater. I sat there clung to my seat. I looked over to see Claire hiding in Cam's jacket, he leaned over comforting her.

I was just about ready to leave this movie and not come back in; It was scaring me to death. I then felt hands jolt on my arms and a hand come over my mouth as I screamed, I looked up to see Derrick, I got pissed.

He started to chuckle, "You found that funny!" I whisper yelled...if that's even possible. "Yeah I did..." He said satisfied as he sat down. I Looked at him with a slight bit of disgust and crossed my arms, "Fuck you!" I whispered. He looked at my upset face, "Aww Massie.."

He raised the arm rest up that was separating us two and wrapped his muscular arms around me, putting me in his lap, "I'm Sorry...I shouldn't have done that...I'm Sorry." He held me through the rest of the movie. Me hiding my face during the parts I didn't want to see.

At the end of the movie when the credits we're rolling threw, no one had budged from their seats including Claire and I. Derrick and Cam stood right up and yawned, "Good Movie..I think Sleep time now..." Cam said chuckling.

"Yeah...Same Here, I have work tomorrow..Come on Massie..I'll take you home...To your own...Sweet...Bed." Derrick said smirking also.

"MY...Bed? Sleep?" I said. How could I sleep, with all the scenes that we're going through my head, racing and racing through it as if it was a race to see which scene could scare Massie the most.

"Uhmm...Cam Can I sleep over tonight? Please?" Claire begged. "Sure sweetheart." He grabbed her hand pulling her from the chair and giving Derrick a high five. "Come on Massie.." He picked me up bridal style as I was still frozen there.

When we got out of the auditorium, He sat me down wrapping both his arms around my waist, leaning his head down on my shoulder, letting me lead the way. I started walking toward the exit, "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Yeah..." I answered with a gulp.

I made Derrick hold me the whole time when we drove home, Him kissing my hair and rubbing my arm made me feel better, "It was Just a movie, hon." He would keep saying to me. Yeah and your Just my Step-Dad but does that change anything, no. fucker.

Claire and Cam dropped us off and then took off, I clung to Derrick's side as we got out of the car and even when we walked up on the porch. But surprisingly the door was unlocked, Derrick walked right in with me clung to his side, my mom was sitting in her chair reading a book, and this time it wasn't a dream.

"I was wondering where you two we're..." she said sitting her book down. I let go of Derrick as she walked over kissing him deeply, It hurt, it hurt deep watching my mom kiss a guy that I liked and I think it might have hurt Derrick to cause he pulled away mighty fast.

"What made you two so late?" My mom asked with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Ohh, I took her out with some friends to see a scary movie..." Derrick smiled like he should win an award for being the best Step-Dad ever..Two Words for him...You Wish. I ran upstairs changing into booty shorts and a tank top, the house was burning up.

An hour passed and I was still lying in my bed, not being able to sleep. I was barely able to even stay in the dark alone. And then A Big Unicorn jumped in my room, lighting it up and a huge ray of sunshine was like Lets go find a pot of gold Massie!..Just kidding, That didn't really happen..Instead it started Lightning and thundering.

I know I was a bit old for this, but I couldn't help it..I was to scared, I walked in my mom's room. "Mom...I can't sleep...And the Movie and The Storm...Can I sleep with you?" I whispered to her. "Yeah Sure...Over there." She pointed next to her. Derrick wasn't in here, I didn't know where he was, I Didn't care.

I laid down pulling the covers over me, facing my mom and closed my eyes as she started to snore I started to doze off. And then I felt someone's hand on my thigh rubbing it slowly, I jolted turning around to find Derrick so close to me it wasn't even funny. "Hi." He whispered with a smile to me. I smiled back as he leaned down and as quickly and quietly as he could he kissed me.

I couldn't believe this, my mom was on my left sleeping and I was kissing my stepdad on the right...  
But, the best part was, Joe only had boxers on.

**Haha (: Hop you liked it! Posting tomorrow!**

**God Bless,**

**Massie Gomez**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not uploading! I've been super busy with parties! So Sorry! Anyways moving on... Enjoy!**

**Massie's Side**

He Kissed My Forehead and then I turned back around. It took all my will power not to turn around and just make out with him. I felt his eyes staring at me but I didn't move, my eyes started to drift off into sleep and then my mom got up.

"What the?" my eyes popped open, she grabbed her pillow, "I think I rather sleep on the couch..."

"Mom...I came in here to sleep with you and you're gonna leave me?" she nodded, "The bed just isn't comfortable...Derrick will probably stay in here...Or you can come in there with me..." She closed the door; I looked over to see Derrick sleeping.

I turned back over sighing and closing my eyes. Unbelievable. As I started to drift off in dream land, Dreaming of pretty flowers and rainbow, Note the Sarcasm in there. A ''Sleeping'' Derrick wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"You're a really bad pretender." I whispered giggling. "Yeah Yeah, I get that a lot." I turned around facing him, He looked down at me. "Where's your mom?" He asked.

"Ohh so you we're actually sleeping earlier..." I paused along with a giggle, "She went to the living room, said the bed was comfortable..." "Ohh..." He said back. "More alone time for us..." He said kissing the tip of my nose. The Way he said the word, 'Us' it made me feel so special.

I wrapped my arms around his bare chest, pulling him on top of me; He chuckled and leaned down kissing me. I swear if my mom would have walked in, it would have been bad. After about thirty minutes of full on make out. We laid there, me in his arms with my fingers playing around his abs. And his hand clutching on to mine, rubbing the top of it.

As morning came around, I felt groggy, like I hadn't had enough sleep. I was woken up by my mom pulling me out of bed, "Sleepy Head, Lets go do some shopping..." She laughed. I rolled over, ''Shopping for what?" I asked with my head in the pillow.

"Wedding Dresses..." I could tell by the way she said those two words her eyes lit up. "What? No! Mom Don't Drag me there, I had fluffy white poodle dresses..." I groaned.

"Fine..." She answered back, "No parties...And Get up and wash your nasty ass, and you smell like Joe when he wakes up in the morning!" She left with shutting her door that led to her room, I laughed if only she knew what happened in her bed after she left last night, Ohh God that sounded wrong.

And this is the part where you guys laugh and are all like 'you said it Massie, not us...'

I sat up to find the light bursting through the window, There was a piece of paper taped in the inside of my shirt, I could feel it, "What in the hell?" I said trying to get it out, it was itching me to death.

I pulled it out to find a little note written inside of it, 'Sorry only way I know of to hide a note to you, sorry if it hurt...maybe I'll use a napkin next time...Ha. Anyways I Love You Beautiful. You look so cute when you're sleeping. I didn't wanna wake you to tell you goodbye, See you tonight. Love you -Derrick'

I smiled Ahh was he perfect or what, I bet mom didn't get a note, Ha Mommy! Ha! My Heart completely sank when I walked downstairs to find a note to my mom, I opened it up to find, 'Good Morning :) -Derrick'

And then my heart started up again, I compared mine to my moms, She doesn't get a beautiful, She Doesn't get an I Love You, She Doesn't Get anything other than a Good Morning and a smiley face. Now I can say Ha! Mommy Ha!

I was in my room mostly for the rest of the day, watching MTV, and dancing around to music videos that came on that I happened to know. I took a shower and got ready, I'm gonna go do something tonight, I'm not staying cooped up in this house. Let Derrick and My mom have some time together, I guess. Eww.

I dialed Claire's phone number, she picked up with a cheery hello, "Hey Wanna Go Bowling tonight? Just me and you?" She Sighed, "ergg Massie, I can't..." She giggled a little, "Maybe Tomorrow Night..."

"Why Can't We do it tonight? My mom won't let me go out tomorrow night 'cause it's a school night." I asked curiously. "Well Because-Ah-Massie-I'm-You-Hear-Me" And then the phone went to a long dial tone. "What the-" "Don't Say it! Bad Word!" Derrick said smiling as I turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahh, they didn't need me at the station I took the rest of the day off, and now that I can see your ready we can leave." He put out his hand for me to grab it, "What do you mean Leave? Where are we going?"

"Too Get Away for a while, Today is your day...And tonight is your mothers night..." He flinched as I laughed, "I can't..." I replied my face dropping, "And Why Not?" He asked. "Because, Derrick. I'm In Love with you and that's Bad, Your off limits, you're my moms. And-You Can't Just keep cheating on my mother like this, especially with her own daughter...So pick!"

**Massie's Side.  
**  
"Come on Massie, Let's Go." He pulled on my hand, "No Derrick, I refuse to go anywhere with you without you picking..."

He sighed and walked out of my room slamming the door, I ran over opening the door, "That's right, Go Crawling back to my mom!" I yelled threw the house. I heard the front door slam. I ran to my bed, with tears streaming down my face, I couldn't believe him.

I was in love with him, And He Just broke my heart into a million pieces just by what he said, and I want him out of my house.

Five Months have passed and I've tried everything in the book to get him out of my house and he still just won't budge. He and my mom get married in a week. He hasn't been talking to me, Touched me, Kissed me, or anything.

He'll look at me occasionally say Morning, or Night, and that's it. As the last few months had past I had gotten over Derrick, I Even met a few more guys, tonight was the big night, the last guy that I had met was really important, He was just special and I wanted my mom to approve.

I finished up the last finishing touches to my makeup and my dress, and then walked downstairs to the doorbell, For the first time in months Derrick's eyes went big and his mouth opened when he seen me, "Too Much?" I asked towards my mom. "You look Beautiful." Derrick said with a slight twitch in his eye.

I opened the door and there stood Josh, Derrick looked as if he wanted to punch him. Josh walked in the door greeting me with a slight hug and a smile to my mom, "Josh, Mom, Mom, Josh, Josh-Derrick." I didn't bother to introduce Derrick to Josh.

As Josh shook my mom's hand and Derrick's hand Derrick gave him a glare, "I don't approve." He said loud and clear. "Ohh Derrick, Calm Down.." My mom soothed him.

"I don't approve-" He repeated through his teeth, "Josh I would politely ask you to leave." Derrick smiled. "What? Derrick you have no right to that!"

"No, Massie its okay...I'll go...I told you I shouldn't have come..." Josh sighed as he was about to walk back over to the door, "No please don't go.."

"Josh, dear do you need a ride home?" My mom asked, "What? Now you're Taking Derrick's Side!" I yelled at her. "Massie Calm down, baby..I'll see you tomorrow at school. Love, Calm Down. Okay?" I nodded through anger. "I'll call you when I get home.-" He looked at my mom, "Yes Mrs. Block I do need a ride if that's no bother to you."

My mom nodded grabbing her purse, "I Love you.." Josh kissed my forehead, playing with my fingers, "I Love you too.." He leaned down kissing me and then following my mom out the door, locking it behind her.

I walked up to Derrick and slapped him pretty hard, "Don't you EVER control who I date, EVER." I slapped him again, making his face go red. He then slapped me back, I was in shock, my hand came right back up and slapped him again.

Then he grabbed my neck pulling me in and kissing me, I pulled away quickly pushing him away, "NO DERRICK! STOP!" I yelled, "No, I'm Not Stopping. I'm Tired of seeing you with all these guys. I'm Tired of pretending to love your mother. I'm Tired of Everything. And I'm definitely tired of my life."

"Then do something about it and leave me alone!" I yelled, "YOUR THE ONE, MASSIE! You always have been the one, I Love you and I always will. And I'm Ready to tell your mom, no wedding, no more dating." I Looked him astonished, "What?" Was this real or a dream, pinch me.

As Derrick started walking towards me, I kept trying to move my feet backwards, I couldn't do this. I was over him, He wasn't going to get me that easily. He moved a piece of hair out of my face and behind my ear, "God, You're So Beautiful." He pushed my chin up and leaned in to kiss me.

I slapped him, "NO DERRICK! You had your fucking chance 5 months ago! I'm not doing this! You broke my heart! You're getting married in a week! This is wrong..I-I Love Josh, I'm Over You.." He tried to reach out for me but I had already took off out of the door, "Massie please!" I heard him scream.

I didn't look back I just kept running, I ran past Claire's house, I ran past Josh's house, I ran past the park. I didn't know where I was going, and then I thought there was only one family that I would love to meet Maybe I was being too hard on Joe...Was I? I sighed and knocked on Cam's door.

A Sleepy Cam answered with a groggy, "Hello...Massie..." He cleared his eyes, "What do you need?" He asked. "Cam, I wanna meet Derrick's parents..." He cleared his eyes once more, "What? Why?" He started to flip out.

"I Don't Wanna Say, I Just Want to meet them, Talk to them.." Cam sighed, "Why Can't Derrick introduce them to you?" I gave him a stupid look, "Cause Derrick is a dumbass and I hate him."

Cam thought about it for a second, "Fine-" I hugged him, "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!" "Mhmm, Let me go get dressed, Come on in." I walked in his house and sat down on his couch as he ran up the stairs real quick. He came back down ,"Let's Get this over with-" He sighed grabbing his car keys as I followed him out the door and into his car.

We pulled up in front of a huge house, the lights were on in the living room, and two figures showed through the window, I was nervous to meet them.

Cam walked up to the front porch and knocked, He was greeted at the door with a hug by his mom, She told him to come in and I followed behind, "Mom..This is Derrick's Fiancé's Daughter..."

Derrick's Mom looked me up and down, "Ohh-Is she a slut like her mother-And is gonna be a bitch with no respect when she first met me.." The mom looked angry. I smiled thinking we are going to get along just fine.

"Massie...Glad to know someone else thinks my mom is a slut other than me..." Mrs. Harrington smiled back, "Lucy." She pointed to a sleeping man that was in a chair in the corner, "That's Collin, Can't keep him up past 9:30..." I giggled.

"Go on Dear, Sit, Sit. Would you like anything to drink?" I shook my head, "No Thank You, But Thanks." Cam sat down next to me, "So Hon, What brings you here?" I sighed playing my fingers, "I was hoping that you could tell me something about Derrick-About the type of girls he has liked..We're they like my mother?"

"Ohh Heavens No..." She looked down at the ground, "I don't know what's been in his mind lately with your mother, He Used to date the good type girls, the one's with manners, who actually made him smile, who put the butterflies in his stomach, Well Much like you dear." She smiled.

"Good to know." I said back. "You Mind if I use your restroom?" I asked. "Ohh Sure, Down the hall second door on the left." She smiled as she pointed down the hall, I Walked back there finding the right door.

Derrick's Side

I busted through my mom's door, not caring who was asleep, who was awake or who was sitting in there, "Mom I've made a horrible mistake, And I don't know how to fix it!" the words just bursted from my mouth. "I'd Say..." Cam said, "What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"Ohh Me-Uhmm, Just visiting Mother...Continue on..." He turned towards the TV, what a little fucker. I turned to my mom, she had a worried face, and stood up walking towards the kitchen, She sat down at the table and patted a spot next to her, I went and sat down.

The Tears started to flow from my eyes, "Your gonna think I'm Crazy, And Sick. I Don't like Massie's mom, I never did, I Don't love her I don't wanna marry her...Instead, I-I Love Massie..." I hid my eyes in my hands not wanting to look at my mom. I kept my head down as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I Love her so much, And I would do anything for her, And-She doesn't love me back-She Just-I couldn't pick, I couldn't tell her mom that I don't love her but I love her daughter what sick perverted guy does that? You Raised me better then that! But I can't stay away from the trouble! I-I don't know what to do..Mommy please help me!"

"Derrick What Can I do? You've Screwed yourself over on all of this...I must say I'm glad you don't like that woman, And Massie..She seems more like your type." "You don't even know her!" I raised my voice.

"I wish I could say that too, But I've met her dear." "That's impossible." The Tears we're still flowing. "Cam, Have you seen Massie? She took off running down the road, and I'm afraid she ran away...Ohh No what if something happens...I have to go find her."

**There is your super long chapter to make up for the 2 days! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW!**

**God Bless,**

**Massie Gomez**


	7. Chapter 7

-Massie's Side.

Derrick started to wimper, which woke me up, I leaned up to see him sweating to death. I shook him a little, "Derrick..." I whispered. He kept whispering my name but I couldn't get him to wake up. He started to move even more now, jolting every now and then.

Then he started to moan and groan out my name, more sweat coming off his face. I then heard Lucy and Collin outside our door, "Uhmm-I never thought I would hear my son having too much fun-Maybe sharing a bedroom was a bad idea…"

"Ohh Leave the poor boy alone-He has needs..." I giggled as they walked away. And then looked back down at Derrick, He was still acting Crazy, "Derrick...Baby...Wake Up...Baby..." I shook him even more.

-Derrick's Side.

I Was running down the sidewalk, as an earthquake was shaking the ground, I kept screaming Massie's name, groaning as I ran. I ended up running all the way to the hospital, for some reason having a gut feeling she would be there.

I ran to the front desk, "Mass—Massie Elizabeth Block!" I yelled out of breath at the nurse's station which gave me a crazy look. "You Crazy little Son of a-" I turned around to Massie's mom, she came up slapping me straight in the face, I grabbed my cheek, "What the hell?"

"You fucking cheated on me with my daughter! And then you let her die!" She slapped me again and this time I didn't even react, "S-She's Dead?"

"I thought you knew! She tried to run away from you! To make me happy! And Instead of her actually getting away from just you she ends up away from us all! In a Damn Car accident!"

I sat down in the waiting room chair, with my head in my hands, I started to feel dizzy, tears poured down my cheeks. "She's Dead" I kept whispering to myself. I stood up punching the hospital wall, "Sir!" The Nurse screamed, running over to me and sitting me back down.

"SHE'S DEAD!" I screamed so loud I bet the whole hospital could hear me, "Sir, I think you should go home and get some rest." I looked at her wanting to slap the concerned look over her nursey looking face, "Don't Give me that fucking look! I Don't need fucking sleep! I'm an officer. I can punch a damn wall if I want to."

Suddenly I felt as if the hospital faded away, bringing me to a cemetery with a tombstone that read Massie Elizabeth Block, I got down on my knee's staring at it, I missed the funeral could I be any fucking worse? I couldn't take this no more.

I looked down too see the cop uniform I was wearing, "At least I'd die right in front of the one I Love" I muttered, grabbing the gun and clutching it hardly, I swallowed putting the gun to my head-"DERRICK LUKE HARRINGTON!" I heard yelling that rang through my head. I Leaned up out of bed screaming, "MASSIE!"

-Massie's Side.

After him leaning up in bed screaming my name, I knew that his parents we're gonna think we we're doing it hard core or something. "Derrick.." He looked over me with a blank look on his face, He got up stumbling while he walked and turned the light on, "Massie..." He ran over hugging me.

I rubbed his hair, "Yeah…?"

He started to cry into my shoulder, hugging me tighter, "Please Don't Ever Leave Me, Please." I rubbed his back, "Shhh...I won't ever leave the one that I Love." I kissed his forehead. I couldn't believe I just admitted that, I'm officially mushy into the lovey dovey shit.

I felt like cupid had come and stung me in the ass with a love arrow, but for some stupid reason instead of hunting him down to choke him with a bottle of his love medicine, I was happy.

He got up turning the light back off and raised the window curtains to show the moon outside, He took off his shirt and laid down as I cuddled into his bare chest, and He wrapped his arm around me rubbing the side of my arm. "You Scared Me..." I whispered.

"I'm Sorry...I had a Horrible Dream, And I'm Glad that it was just a dream and I'm holding you in my arms right now." I slightly giggled and felt his mouth go into a smile, "What? Whats so funny about that?"

"Nothing just the way your we're screaming my name..Your parents thought we we're doing it.." I laughed as so did he. "I thought about it.." He chuckled. I tickled the side of his stomach, "Perv."

I rested my hand on his cheek lightly pulling it down towards my lips, He hungrily lunged for my mouth, our lips meeting. And at that moment the light switch came on the door was open and there stood my mother, And NO it was not a dream now, it was for real this time.

-Massie's Side.

I hid my face in Derrick's neck, letting my bright shiny black hair face my mother, "I Knew it! You come to your mothers to cheat on me!" My mom yelled. He wrapped his other arm around me, "You Don't Understand..." He sighed in frustration.

My breathing got deeper and deeper, I was worried, Very Worried. This was the moment that's going to change my life. "So who is the little bitch? She prettier then me? Huh Derrick? For Once I didn't cheat on a guy! For once and you are that one guy, Cause I Loved you!" She walked up slapping him in the face.

I patted his stomach saying that its going to be okay, that I was there for him, Just not at the moment, instead I was hiding my face. I could sense that my mom started to cry, "So Who is the little skank?" She grabbed a handful of my hair pulling my head up, "Owww! Fuck!" I screamed in pain.

She gasped letting go, backing up, "M-Ma-Mass-" Derrick jumped up, "I Can Explain!" I looked up at my mom. She Gave Derrick a Crazy Look and shot the same look at me, "W-What is there to explain? You cheated on me with my-with my daughter!"

The anger was building through my mom, I could see as her face started to turn a bright shade of red like a tomato. Would you like some fries with that ketchup, I should have asked that, but I bit my tongue.

"I can't believe you!" She ran at him hitting him multiple times, He stood there letting her hit him over and over again, When she realized it wasn't hurting him she grabbed a glass case sitting on the dresser, She dropped it breaking it into pieces and grabbing a big sharp chunk of it.

She Walked towards Joe, "This Will Teach you.." She threw the piece towards Joe, But I lunged out in front of him, it landing in my arm, "Shit..." I yelled, the Glass had of course cut skin, "Massie!" Derrick yelled as he bent down next to me.

"This is Shit!" My mom yelled, that's when she passed out from Mrs. Harrington hitting her on the head with a bat. "Sorry, She had to go…at least for now..." She sat the bat down as she ran over to me, "Awhh...Massie..." She started to touch the piece of glass as I winced in pain.

"No!" Derrick said. "I'll take care of it...Cop Here..." He smiled as so did his mom. He picked me up bridal style stepping over my unconscious mother and walking me to the bathroom, "Mom, Where's your first aid kit?" He yelled. "I'm getting it, Hold on!" She yelled back.

He Sat me down on the counter, "Your my hero, you know that?" He whispered and kissed me. We pulled away when Mrs. Harrington cleared her throat smiling and handing Derrick the first aid kit. He opened it up putting on rubber gloves, "Whats with the gloves?" I asked.

"I Don't know, I like them..Their just rubbery and awesome." He looked at the gloves with fascination. I laughed as he pulled out many more things. He began with removing the glass piece, He made sure that he removed it all and then started to clean all the blood off.

"This is gonna sting a bit." He cleaned it off with water at first but then grabbed the disinfected wipes and started to wipe them with that, I threw my head back, It stung, bad. I dug my fingernails into Derrick's back he groaned, "Mass..."

He threw the wipe away and looked at me, "Better stop turning me on before I just throw you in bed and we go from there." He winked as I giggled. He bandaged it pretty well, I was impressed, my mom used to hand me a band aid and left. Some mom, I know.

He pecked me on the lips, "Skittles Taste the rainbow." He stated smiling, I laughed, "Yum." He helped me off the counter and we walked downstairs, my mom sat on the couch with an ice pack on her head, "Ohh Massie!" She jumped up, "I'm So Sorry, hows your arm?"

"Good, Thanks to Derrick." He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Sit...Let's Talk..." My mom said pointing to the couch. "H-How did all this happen?" Derrick and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders, "Love." Derrick answered, and I finished it, "You Can't Control who you love."

"Why Didn't You tell me?" My mom asked. I laughed but seen she was serious, "Are you Serious? Hey Mom I'm in love with your fiancé, we're gonna go off on a honeymoon, bye!" My mom didn't laugh or smile, "Smart ass." She said through gritted teeth.

I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge, I walked back in the living room to see my mom on top of Derrick kissing him, Ohh hell no, Bitch.

**OMGGGG! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long! I've been really busy over Summer Vacay! I Hope everyone's Summer was awesome!**

**God Bless,**

**Massie Gomez**


End file.
